


Thunderstorm

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Cuddling under the thunderstorm





	Thunderstorm

Dark surroundings and heavy downpours, accompanied by powerful and fearsome thunderbolts; that was the night that Jibeom has. Sad and alone, that's the emotions that night had made for him. But it disappeared suddenly with a man who hastily ran and hugged him. You can trace on that person's face the fear; the fear that's for kids only, however, that fear gives him joy whenever it happens.

"You're getting afraid of thunder again." Says Jibeom while smiling at the person who's hugging him, Jaehyun. "Don't annoy me!" Jaehyun threatens, making Jibeom laughs more. "Come here!" Jibeom once cuddle with Jaehyun tight and seems to have not let it go. "You're really soft and fluffy especially when you're being a scaredy cat." He added that Jaehyun immediately punched him softly. "I said that..."

"No, I'm just telling you how cute you are when you're scared." He pinched his nose. Out of the sudden the sky rumbled, scaring Jaehyun more, allowing him to hug Jibeom tightly. "Do not be afraid, I'll protect you from that bad thunder." Jaehyun giggled. "I will not let that thunder scare you again." Additional words of Jibeom.

"You're really brave, Jibeom." Said Jaehyun when the rain and thunder subsided. "That's how protective I am especially to the one I love. "Jaehyun smiled sweetly and answered, "I love you too." Their night continues and they just stayed like that, cuddling each other under the thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
